Double Data
by x.Lemon.Tea.x
Summary: Inui has a chat with his long time friend Yanagi Renji.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or PoT. Or Ponta. I do own a notebook that looks much like Inui's. XD

Anyways, on with the fic!

* * *

It was one of those dreary Saturday nights where Inui had nothing to do. And since he wasn't a normal tennis player (if there was one) who would watch movies, Inui analyzed his data from the previous week. He had gotten the latest scoop that Gakuto from Hyotei Gakuen was madly in love with either Eiji or Oshitari, and since he was Inui he must find out if this was true.

It was oddly possible too; it would explain why Gakuto hated Eiji so much; on the tennis fields, at the training preparation against Rikkaidai, and even on myspace. On yes, Gakuto even _had_ i-hate-kikumaru-eiji as his username on myspace. It was_ that_ bad. And could hate turn into love? It was 98.43 percent possible. Also, could this affect other doubles players-ones that were really close?

He was figuring out that, when the phone rang. He expected it to be Kaidou with something to tell him even though it was only 10 percent possible, or his parents who were out of town. He suggested the latter because it was 76 percent possible, but nothing could prepare him for who called.

"Sadaharu?"

"Renji?!"

"Yes it's me, what's going on?"

"Why are you calling me?"

"I'm bored, and I'm just analyzing pointless data."

"Why don't you call anyone from Rikkaidai?"

"Are you always this persistent?-this is your friend that you've known since kindergarten."

Inui hesitated, it was true. "Well you don't call as much as last year, your percentage of calling has gone from 5 to down to 3.4."

"And yours has gone down to 2.3 percent."

"Ile data." There was some snickering from the other line, and Inui couldn't help but join in. It was fun and sometimes interesting to get calls from Renji, they were old friends, they played the same type of tennis. And they probably had similar IQs. Kaidou was great, but he was different from Renji. Kaidou thought of him, Inui as his upperclassman, and would probably never join him on spying at their opponents. Sure, he would be able to stay up until 1 in the morning and see how they snored (and sometimes farted). But he would think of it as pointless…and creepy. Then he would probably wonder if he, Inui spied on him.

But with Renji, they totally understood each other. They had been spying-together-on their opponents since they were young. And nothing really changed; sometimes they even met up with each other when they were gathering data on their opponents. It changed from a doubles pair, to a constant rivalry and friendship. They sometimes shared data, and Inui had to show his 'important little discovery' to Yanagi.

"Renji you said you were looking over pointless data?"

"Yes, Oshitari Yuushi's to be exact."

"Well I have made a discovery," Inui said smartly.

"And?"

"Well it concerns many doubles players all over Kantou and," he hesitated and added smugly, "people from your team."

"I'm guessing Niou and Yagyuu."

"Precisely, they're g-"

"Gay. I know. I caught them red-handed watching the sun set in Chiba, holding hands."

"That's nice."

"I know. Go on?"

Inui was rather disappointed he had spent three hours analyzing something only for Yanagi to foil him. But, he still had more to tell. "Renji, what do you think of the Dirty Pair and the Golden Pair?"

There was a pause, and from what Inui could picture Yanagi was probably sitting in a chair by his desk with a hand on his forehead. "Sadaharu, they're gay too. That's all I can think of for now."

Inui grinned, "So Oshitari loves Gakuto and Eiji likes Oishi?"

"Pretty much."

"Wrong," and this time he couldn't keep the excitement of outdataing (let's call that for now) his opponent, "Gakuto likes Kikumaru Eiji, and Oshitari is just a poor hapless soul," he gave a dramatic pause continuing, "Eiji likes Oishi. A love triangle."

"That's nice, but sadly I don't live in Tokyo like you, I _live_ in Kanagawa." And Inui swore he head a touch of sarcasm from him.

"Well Yanagi, I guess I underestimated you. You were the expert on Oshitari Yuushi, I heard that someone triggered his security alarm, and from the photos it showed someone who looked a lot like you."

"It was dark, I was covering my head with my notebook, you don't think they saw me, do you?"

"You never know, the Oshitaris are a rich powerful family."

There was a snicker over the line, "Oshitari has a cousin named Oshitari Kenya, and from what I heard he's a regular kid. Also are you threatening me?"

"You heard, but you don't know. And no I'm not."

"Well it sounded like you were, do you live in Osaka?"

"No."

"Then we both don't know." There was empathy.

"Fine, are you up for it?"

"Going to Osaka? Sadaharu its nine, and when we get there it'll be at least midnight. And also I would have to wait for you, since Tokyo is father away from Osaka, plus we don't know where Oshitari Kenya lives."

"Everyone would be asleep Renji. And who said 'we don't know'?"

"You know?"

"I could search his address on the internet."

"Great Doc, next Saturday ok?-I have a team meeting tomorrow at noon."

"Great, and Renji one more thing." Inui flipped a page in his journal.

"Yes?"

"You know how I said many doubles players are gay? We've played doubles before Renji. Do you think there's a possibility of us being..?"

There was no response; instead there was only a beep and then the telephone tone.

"He must have hung up," Inui muttered.

* * *

This was something I thought of a long time ago, and since I had nothing to do, I edited it and put in on fanfiction. x.x 


End file.
